


lifeless ardor

by fleurskth



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Death, Gen, Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurskth/pseuds/fleurskth
Summary: idk what to say





	lifeless ardor

_where were you when_

_I wore a flower crown_

_standing in a field_

 

_I was a scarecrow though_

_ravens weren't afraid_

_what a strange sound_

_than hearing their beaks_

_pecking at my eyes_

_leaving two gaping holes_

_dazzled by love_

 

_maggots enjoyed my flesh_

_I died from my wound_

_ill-fated melodiousness_


End file.
